This randomized study will pilot test an intervention! based on self-efficacy theory, to improve adherence to the peritoneal dialysis dietary regimen. 60 individuals, 21 years of age or older, who are on continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis or nightly cycler peritoneal dialysis will be recruited to the study. The primary aims of the study are to: (1) Describe the potential effectiveness of the intervention for improving: dietary adherence, nutritional status, and participant confidence (self-efficacy) in their ability to adhere to the dietary regimen, (2) Determine the feasibility of using a PDA with BalanceLog software for self- monitoring diet in a cohort of PD patients, (3) Determine the feasibility of recruiting and retaining a cohort of PD patients in the study, (4) Develop and test the psychometric properties of measures pertaining to self-efficacy, barriers to adherence, and social support for this patient population, and (5) Determine the sample size requirements for a larger study involving this intervention approach for assessing the outcomes of dietary adherence, nutritional status, and self-efficacy. Participants will be randomized to one of 2 groups. Group A will receive a 4-month active intervention of decreasing intensity over time, delivered via home visits, clinic visits and telephone follow-up phone calls. This will be followed by a 4-month observation and booster period in which participant progress is monitored and additional assistance with dietary adherence is provided during monthly, scheduled visits to the dialysis clinic. Group B will receive a 4-month attention control experience in which they receive reinforcement of standard dietary education, followed by a 4-month observation period. Measurements will occur as baseline, 4 months, and 8 months for both groups. [unreadable] [unreadable]